I must be crazy
by Stuff3
Summary: If there was someone you knew, that no matter how real they felt or how clearly you could see them, if you were the only one who could see them you'd have to wonder this yourself.


It was a bright sunny day in the kingdom of Arendelle and on this fine summer day all had gathered in the courtyard of the caste to be addressed by their Queen whom they loved dearly in spite of recent events.

They chatted and clamored in the courtyard as they looked to the empty balcony high above them. Hidden within the room behind the balcony was their queen but she was not alone. However her sister Anna as well as Kristoff, Sven and Olaf were down below.

Elsa took a deep nervous breath and exhaled. Her eyes now glowed with determination and she walked out onto the balcony. The music of the royal band couldn't be heard over the roar of the crowd who was ecstatic to see their queen. A smile formed on her face from this.

"Hello!" she called down to them and they cheered in response "Today officially marks the first day of summer!" she paused as the crowd cheered for her "So after a brutal yet brief winter" she joked at her own expense "It is now my duty" she spoke but a sudden chill overcame her as she stood in the sun and crack was heard from behind.

She rolled her eyes back to see a trail of ice trickling out from the room and towards her. Trying to remain calm she took another deep breathe "Ignore it. Conceal, don't feel. Ignore" she whispered and gazed back down to her subjects "So it is my royal duty to-OO!" she shrieked as the ice latched onto her ankle. "To officially declare" she spoke recomposing herself and running a hand through her hair as the ice continued to wrap around her feet and keep her in place. "this day" she spoke as the ice continued to form around her "the official first day of sum-ah!" she suddenly slipped on the ice and fell down below the railing where she could not be seen.

Everyone looked on confused and hoping that she was not hurt.

But without a moment to loose she shot back up with a half nervous, mock confidence around her. "I'm alright!" she declared and the crowd was put at ease. To wrap things up and to prevent further incidents she spoke quickly "Iofficiallydeclarethisthefirstdayofsummer" she blurted out and sighed as the crowd cheered.

"OH I love summer!" Olaf exclaimed from down below.

Worn out by the ordeal Elsa's confidence returned as she looked down on all of her happy subjects as they began to disperse and go about their day.

"Stirring speech" a voice said from behind. Elsa turned around to see Jack Frost the only person who could ever make her slip on ice, leaning against the wall "I was really moved" he smirked as he looked at her.

"Jack" she smiled but then her face became stern "you shouldn't have done that"

"Done what?" he shrugged

"You know what" she scolded as she walked up to him "With the ice trail. I could get into a lot of trouble"

"Oh come on lighten up" he said casually "If anything happens just blame it on me" he insisted as he walked passed her

"I'd like to but" she turned to follow him as she pulled her hair "It wouldn't work"

"Why?" he looked over his shoulder at her

"You know why"

"So what do you want me to do about it?" he shrugged as he sat on the ledge

"I want you to stop!" she flung her arms down

"Alright" he shrugged as he leaned back off the railing and fell off the balcony

"NO!" she shouted as she dived to grab him but it was too late.

She looked down to the pavement below and saw no signs of him.

Then suddenly he appeared before her floating in the air and before another thought could cross into her mind, whether it was remembering he could fly or scolding him he kissed her. The anger and frustration fled her body and was replaced with warmth as she kissed back.

Without breaking the kiss he floated back up to the ledge where and sat there again. Only after he was seated firmly did they break it and once it was the two just stared into each other's eyes. Then Elsa darted her eyes from him and to the people below.

"Jack" she said sharply as she tugged on his shirt "You have to get out of here, they'll see you!"

"Ha please!" he said as he floated "nobody can see me but you" he said before floating off into the room and Elsa soon followed once she realized that no one in the crowd had noticed her yelling and interacting with something that wasn't there. It wouldn't have been the first time and probably not the last.

She entered the room rubbing her hands together nervously contemplating her very unique predicament as Jack flew around the room. She thought he was real, he had to be.

"I must be crazy" she concluded

"Crazy?" Jack repeated. Then he tugged and pinched her cheek before being swatted away "Did ya feel that?!"

"Yes and it hurt!" she shouted at him as she rubbed her cheek

"Then it's real"

A realization came over Elsa as she continued to rub her red cheek.

* * *

Elsa opened her eyes to view the darkness of night in her bedroom. as she was awoken from her sleep in her blue nightgown. The moonlight shined down through the windows which were cracked open slightly. She turned her head to view her room and the white lining that traced the walls. She sat up in her bed to get a better view of things.

Thump. Thump. Thump. She heard a knock.

Elsa turned over to the person who lay in bed next to her and put her hand on him.

"Jack, Jack" she shook him.

"Hhmmmmm" he groaned in response

"Can you get that?" she asked

"You're already up" he stated

"So are you" she responded.

Jack turned over onto his back and stretched. Then he kicked the blanket off himself, kicked his staff into his hands and walked over to the door. He placed a hand on the knob and pulled it open and he saw Anna staring at or rather through him.

"It's Anna" he called blandly back knowing very well only Elsa would hear.

"Wow" she let out in a whisper as she ran through Jack and to Elsa's bedside "How did you open the door all the way from over here?"

Elsa bit her lip, realizing now that she should have gotten the door herself. "It was already open a little. The wind probably opened it all the way" she lied hoping Anna wouldn't question how the wind did it when most of the windows were closed.

"Oh" she said surprised apparently buying the lie "I guess that makes sense"

Elsa looked over her sister and then to Jack still standing by the doorway.

"Elsa?" Anna spoke up

"Anna" she said turning her eyes back to her sister "What do you want?"

Anna rolled her eyes back and bit her lip "Can I sleep in here tonight?" she suddenly asked

Elsa went wide eyed at the question "Wh-"

"You see Sven usually sleeps at the foot of Kristoff and my bed" she explained "but this night he crawled up onto the bed and pushed me out and when I tried to push back he wouldn't move and Kristoff wouldn't wake up sooo" she dragged the word "Can I sleep in here?"

Elsa again looked from her sister and then to Jack, who sighed in response.

"Yeah, sure" Elsa responded

"Yes!" Anna shouted but then clasped her own mouth "thank you" she whispered as she crawled over Elsa and snuggled into bed.

"Hey that's my spot" Jack called as Elsa continued to stare at him knowing that she couldn't do anything about it.

"It'll be just like a sleepover" Anna said before closing her eyes and sleeping.

Jack and Elsa continued to look at each other as the now sleeping Anna remained oblivious to everything. Elsa starred as Jack with wide eyes as he starred back with his own lungful look. He then let out a sigh and walked off towards the window. Elsa watched as he took each step closer until he reached the window. He walked out of the room and out of her view.

He slipped out through the crack flew up into the night sky.

* * *

Elsa walked through the halls of her castle with a wide smile on her face. Then around the corner she heard something. A soft swoosh of wind, inside no less. A grin formed on her face as she crept towards the corner with her back to the wall. She wasn't going to let him get the jump on her this time. She heard the sound again and she knew this was her chance.

She jumped out from the corner and into the next hallway and shouted at the top of her lungs "AHAH!" she let out.

Anna who was right in front of her sister as she jumped out was caught so off guard that she yelped and fell back onto the floor.

Realizing this wasn't the person she expected Elsa cringed and apologized immediately as she helped her sister up. As she did she heard a man laughing and looked up as Jack flew across the hall, the sound of wind blowing was heard as he did so.

* * *

Jack leaned on the wall outside of Elsa's room. The door was open ajar but he knew better than to go inside nevertheless look in right now. He could hear them from down the hall.

Anna and Elsa were arguing.

"No I refuse!" Elsa shouted. She was more emotional about the conversation than her sister "I'm the Queen. I'm your older sister. I can make my own decisions. I'm a grown woman" every rational she gave made her feel all the more secure.

"Elsa, your 36. It's been 15 years since your coronation and there is still no King"

Jack could hear Elsa tremble as he felt a sharpness strike his chest. It happened whenever they had this conversation "So? We need no King, I am the Queen. We have a ruler"

"And what about when you die? Who will take the throne?"

"You can" Elsa said almost immediately

"And when I'm gone?"

"Your children can, and then their children will and so on"

"But what about you?" Anna asked "Why won't you get married?" Elsa gave no reply "What are you hiding?" Anna pried

"I'm not hiding anything"

"Elsa you can tell me"

"It's nothing!" she screamed as she stomped her foot.

A brief silence overtook the room.

"Elsa.." a shaken up Anna spoke "I just want you to be happy"

"I am happy" Elsa responded coldly.

No more words were changed. Jack heard footsteps heading towards the door. He remained unfazed as a more mature Anna walked out of the room. She let out a sigh before walking off and of course she didn't notice him.

Jack pushed himself off the wall and turned to enter the room. He saw Elsa sprawled out over her bed with her head buried in her pillow. He slid across the floor and came to her side. He looked down at the snow queen let out muffled whimpers as she cried into her bed. He laid his staff against the bed and lowered a reassuring hand to caress her shoulder, signifying he was there.

Sniffling she picked her head up and turned over to see him. Wiping her eyes she turned over on her back and looked up to him.

Even Jack had to admit she looked older than when they had first met but that didn't seem to matter to each of them.

She brought a hand up to touch his face wondering if this was all worth it.

"Are you real?" she asked in a whimper.

Jack lowered his head to hers and placed his lips on hers yet again reaffirming that he definitely was there.

* * *

At the North Pole deep within Santa's workshop everyone was hard at work making gifts for the coming holiday, even if they did have more than enough time to do it. Everyone was working hard except for the guardians themselves.. well except one.

The four guardians stood in front of a locked door which Jack Frost had entered and didn't come out of. The each shuffled and crammed to get a look at what was going on in there.

"What does he think he's doing?" Santa said as he tried to look through the door

"Move lemme see" Bunny said as he pushed him out of the way and looked himself "He's making something" The sandman formed a question mark "Not sure, I can't see"

"Making something for what? For who?" Tooth asked as she pried at the door herself

"Whom" Santa corrected

"He hasn't told anyone has he?" Bunny asked "Maybe it's a surprise?"

"A birthday? Or Christmas gift?!" Tooth shouted in excitement as the Sandman jumped for joy.

Santa had his ear pressed against the door "Is that my hammer?" he asked as everyone else did the same

"Nope" Bunny said "Scissors". Then there was the sound of sheering and then crumbling and then silence.

"What now?" Tooth whispered. Then suddenly the door opened and the guardians fell down on top of each other.

From the floor they looked up to see Jack Frost looking down at them; his staff in one hand and in the other a small box wrapped with a bow.

"Uh, hey guys?" he greeted them with a raised brow. Each of them rose, wiping themselves off and clamored for his attention although amongst the indistinct chatter he couldn't answer as he tried to ease past each of them. He was so focused on getting by that he didn't notice someone else's hands slip into his and snatch the box.

"Now what have we here?" Bunny said as he regarded the small box and Jack turned back to him choked "It's a tiny little thing"

"Hey give that back!" Jack exclaimed as he jumped to grab it but Santa picked it up and held it in-between his fingers and shook it.

"Oh it rattles" he smiled

"Hey come on now" Jack said as he reached for it. Tooth then zoomed over them and grabbed the box.

"It's a present" she said "Who's it for?" she asked cradling it

"It's a toy I bet" Santa proposed

"No" Jack refuted "It's not"

"Well who's it for?" Bunny asked

"Don't worry about it" Jack shrugged "I just need it back"

"Is it something for Jamie?" Santa asked and then laughed "Don't worry Jack, he is good boy. He will he get presents this Christmas"

"It's not for Jamie" Jack said as he turned his back from Santa, Bunny and the Sandman to turn to Tooth "and I need it now" he held his hand out.

Tooth looked with shifty eyes from the distraught Jack the box and her confused co-workers in silence. In that silence Jack lifted his hand and took the box from hers. Looking at her and then everyone else he turned to the door and left the workshop.

"Where's he going?" Bunny asked.

"I don't know but.." Tooth paused "he looked awful sad"

Jack Frost jumped into the air and started flying away from the North Pole. Holding onto the present as tightly as he did his staff, he flew through the air with determination.

He finally arrived at his destination.

He landed down in the middle of a forest, or at least it seemed that way. As he walked further stone structures could be seen, reminiscing of strong towers that stood long ago. Pillars and homes lie in ruin as vegetation took its place. Whatever water that used to be here was covered up and swallowed by the earth which was itself dead and dry. Jack strolled through the ruins on a fragmented cobblestone path.

He walked through a broken arch which overshadowed the outline of a person. It was covered in dirt and devoured by vines. Jack took a deep breath and started to shake but managed to compose himself. He whacked the vines off with his staff and wiped the dirt away from the top of the outline. He was then greeted by a pair of bronze eyes. He wiped the rest of it off and now looked upon a face he knew very well.

"Hey" he whispered to the statue "Sorry if I couldn't come and clean up it's just that uh… I've been busy. I've uh- I've found my center. It's fun, can you believe it?" he smiled and waited for an answer but none came.

"Oh!" he let out "I got you something" he said as he showed the statue his box wrapped in red with a bow "And you thought I'd forget your birthday" he smiled looking up at the statue.

He then took the bow off the present, tore off the wrapping and opened the box. He reached inside to pull the gift out.

It was a necklace but instead of diamonds is had shards of ice hanging of it. Jack looked from it and then to the statue. "You wanna try it on?" he asked

He floated up off the ground and up towards the statue. He raised his hand over the statue's head and slid the ice necklace over the head and it slid down and hung around the stature's neck. He looked it over as it was being worn.

"It looks good on you" he commented. Taking it in some more he then descended back down before the statue. He looked down at the base to notice it was still covered in dirt.

He wiped the dirt from the base of the statue to reveal words; a memoir of the person the statue is based on.

"Queen Elsa of Arendalle, the Snow Queen. Fierce, loyal, protective and Kind"

Jack turned his head down to read more.

"Seceded the throne from her father. Seceded to the throne by her sister Anna as she had no children. Despite this she remained happy till the end of her days"

A lone tear fell from Jacks eye as he read this and he wiped it away. HE turned his gaze up to the statue and regarded it in silence.

"I have to go now" he spoke as peaceful moments passed between them "I'll be back soon, I promise" he turned to leave but stopped as a smirk formed over his face.,

"Hmph. Here I am talking to a statue" he mused "I must be crazy"


End file.
